Reading The Iron Trial
by Moleluv
Summary: they read the books. SPOILERS! First in the "Reading.." series
1. Chapter 1 - The Room Of Sand And Boredom

**Hello everybody!**

 **I'm really sorry about discontinuing my last fanfic, but I just couldn't do it.**

 **So, this is a Magesterium 'reading the books' because I think there are none so far. There are obviously SPOILERS!**

 **I don't own the Magesterium – I wish :)**

 **Here it is, anyway.**

 **THE ROOM OF SAND AND BOREDOM BECOMES NOT SO BORING**

They were in the Room Of Sand And Boredom, as Callum had dubbed it, sorting sand into piles of light and dark.

Today, though, was twice as delightful, because Master Rufus was playing this really annoying music that distracted them, and he was throwing gummy worms at them. At least, Call hoped they were gummy worms, as they didn't have eyes and looked gelatinous. On the other hand, that described a lot of things here at the Magesterium.

As everything became just _so_ frustrating, Call could feel his temper – and control over his magic – beginning to slip. He really didn't want that to happen, as he kind of believed Tamara last time, when she promised to sort his guts into piles.

As Call could tell that this was it, he was going to lose it, there was a puff of smoke, and Alex, Jasper, Drew and Alistair all appeared, looking confused with what was going on. Another puff, and five books and a note slammed down inbetween where they were sitting in a rudimentary circle.

Jasper being Jasper, he just _had_ to be the one to read out the note, which said:

 _ **To Rufus, Alistair, Alex, Drew, Callum, Aaron, Tamara and Jasper,**_

 _ **I am a deity...Annilaise, the deity of chaos. In the future, there is too much chaos and devastation. I have sent these books back to help you not make the same mistakes that you will make, have made, and are making.**_

 _ **The books are in Callum's POV, and it's not his fault what he thinks, remember.**_

 _ **Time has been stopped whilst you read, you can't leave the room, and you won't need to eat or sleep.**_

 _ **Read and enjoy! ;)**_

 _ **Annilaise, Goddess of Chaos**_

'Well,' said Call, breaking the tense silence. 'Let's get started!'

He picked up the first book (emblazoned THE IRON TRIAL), turned to the first page, and began to read...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Cold Massacre

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I took so long to update, I meant to yesterday, but then I had to do a very hard task of "I can't be bothered" as I'm sure many of you will understand. For those who don't... please don't kill me!**

 **Remember, the spoilers start here! ;-)**

 **Aaanyway, here's an extra long chapter to make up for the wait!**

 **Warning – swearing in this chapter (Bold = text from the books)**

 **THE COLD MASSACRE**

Call opened the book the the first page and cleared his throat, ready to begin.

"Woah, woah, woah!" cried Aaron suddenly. "Why are you not checking these books first? _Don't trust anything that can think for itself unless you can see where it keeps its brain!"_

There was an awkward pause and then - "Aaron, did you just quote Harry Potter?" 

Aaron huffed, rolling his eyes at Call and gesturing for him to continue, muttering "Just making a point, jeez..."

Everybody ignored him, whilst Alistair smiled sadly, reminded of the strong bonds between his own apprentice group. There was no way that Call was going to leave the Magesterium now, even if he does pass through the Gate Of Control.

Call began again.

 **Prologue**

 **(From a distance...La Rinaconda - )**

"Wait a second!" interrupted Tamara, and Call stifled a sigh. They'd die of old age in a _time suppressed space_ if this kept up, _for God's sake..._

"Wasn't La Rinaconda where the Cold Massacre took place?" Tamara queried, looking shocked.

Call's eyes widened in shock. Who was this man, and how had he discovered the Cold Massacre? Why had nobody told him this? He then mentally face palmed, as he really hadn't been listening to any history lessons whilst he'd been trying to get kicked out.

When the energy saving bulb had finally flickered into (dim) life, Call continued.

 **(was a collection... single ice axe)**

Alistair winced imperceptibly. Lots of annoyance and frustration would soon be coming his way. Meanwhile, Rufus' apprentice group (Aaron, Call and Tamara) were having a silent conversation, desperate to figure out who it was that was climbing where the Cold Massacre was taking place, and most likely at the time that it was taking place, as well. Was it the Enemy, come to slaughter them all? Would Call have to read about the death of his mother? He felt sick at the thought.

Jasper mainly ignored all of the conversations, as he was searching for a way out of this damn place – why was a _DeWinter_ stuck with the freaks, anyway?

Drew and Alex were both quiet. They had figured out the main reason that they were there was most likely due to the fact that they would both be soon unmasked as spies of the Enemy. Of course, they could also destroy the books, but there were many problems with that, such as -

a) It may not even work

b) It works, but everybody realises that they're the Enemy's spies, and they are horribly and brutally murdered

c) It works, and they're stuck with these idiots for eternity

The EOM's (Evil Overlord Minions) shuddered at that last mental image. Insanity would be soon to follow.

 **(His name... a mage)**

Silence.

Call was understandably pissed off to high heaven. His whole life, his dad was all _Magic is dangerous, don't be a mage!_ Yet here was his dad, merrily using his power to climb a fucking _glacier,_ instead of using what normal people use. He was so pissed just then, that he forgot that he'd be probably reading about his mom's death, so his anger was good, in a way, taking his mind off that.

Call hurriedly continued reading before anybody could say anything, mentally breathing in relief when it worked.

 **(He shaped... slow down.)**

 _Now_ Call remembered. It was very likely – like 99.9% likely – that this was the time and place that his mother died.

 **(The cave itself... or an attack.)**

Alistair reached out and hugged Call, knowing that soon the words carved into the ice would come to light – even now, almost 12 years later, they still froze his blood and made him think about how different life would have been if he had actually obeyed his wife's final order.

Aaron hesitantly reached out and hugged Tamara, whilst everybody grew quiet, mourning those who died during the Cold Massacre. (Drew and Alex mourned the loss of Constadine's body).

 **(The cave was.. and son.)  
**

There was utter silence as everybody but the EOM's turned and eyeballed him.

The tension, brittle as a piece of dry spaghetti, snapped.

The room filled with furious yells, and Alistair watched with a sad expression on his face as they directed the yells at him. His son's apprentice group reminded him of his own, separated throughout time. Oh, Sarah...

"Call.. didn't know that he was on the mountain that day," Alistair began slowly, seeking the right words to explain his actions. "I deemed it safer for Call to stay away from magic, and never know that he could have died on La Rinaconda with his mother – don't want him being the Boy-Who-Lived, do we?" His pathetic attempt at humour fell short, and absolutely nobody laughed.

Jasper, Tamara and Aaron filed away the information for later, though – the latter two for good reasons, the former...not so much.

 **(They had been...frightened he'd become)**

This worried Call, as he'd only seen his father worried twice in his life – when he made that crevasse in the ground, and when Master Rufus had called his name at the Iron Trial.#

 **Right, I'll post part 2 tomorrow, cuz im not bothered – I've typed enough for one day.**

 **Part 2 up tomorrow, though!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Cold Massacre Part 2

**Hey, here's Part 2 – sorry it's so late.**

 **BTW, I forgot to say that I DON'T OWN THE MAGESTERIUM. If I did, then it would have been Call and Aaron getting together. Definitely.**

 **Please review, so I know what I'm doing wrong!**

 **Remember, bold = story text, and EOM's = Evil Overlord Minions**

 **So, on with the story!**

 **THE COLD MASSACRE PART 2**

Call continued to read.

 **(Let them... peak of the mountain.)  
**

Alistair looked as though he was about to cry. This night was burnt irrevocably into his memory. It would haunt him until the day he died.

Rufus noticed his distress and sent him a reassuring glance, which he returned with a grateful smile as Callum continued to read.

 **(The cave walls...eerie phosphorescent glow-** "Like the Magesterium," remarked Call, with a nostalgic smile – **away from...than 13.)**

Everybody looked apprehensive – the adults from experience with the war, the teens with a dawning sense of their own mortality, and the EOM's so as to not look out of place.

 **(You should … most innocent.)**

Call laid aside the book as they bowed their heads in remembrance of all those young lives cut short by the blades of war – the EOM's mourning the body of Constadine.

After around a minute – frozen time, remember – Call picked up the book and continued to read.

 **(Alistair got...Sarah.)**

Alistair got up and sat next to Call, pulling him close with a muffled sob, as everybody looked on in sympathy – yes, even the EOM's (they have hearts! It's a miracle!). As Alistair cried silently, Call felt a deep sense of longing in his heart, for the mother that he had never known.

 **(He found her... where was Callum?)**

"Dead?" Call asked. "Why wasn't I with Mom, anyway?"

Alistair's face twisted into guilt all of a sudden, the expression fleeting but _there_. Wondering why his dad had made that face, Call carried on.

 **(A dagger... name: Semiramis.)**

Call pulled her out and gazed at the blade – his mother's blade. A rush of emotions overwhelmed him, and his eyes welled with sudden tears, that he roughly wiped away.

There was sorrowful silence, then -

"Stop staring at the damn dagger, and bloody well _read_."

\- Jasper happened.

Resisting the urge to stab him – then he'd have something to stare at – Call continued to read.

 **(If I have to … cold cheek.)**

At this, there wasn't a dry eye in the room, and Call and Alex both wanted to scream at the ignorant fools that this was why they'd joined the Enemy – so nobody would have to go through this sort of pain ever again.

 **(A cry... tree branch.)**

"Wait – that's how I broke my leg?" Call interrupted himself. "You told me that I was in the hospital having it repaired when Mom died!" Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "Why don't you just heal me anyway, as you obviously have absolutely no qualms in using your magic at the minute?"

Alistair glared at him and gestured for him to continue, which he did.

 **(Alistair tried... brave you were")**

Jasper hmmed thoughtfully. "So it wasn't your wife's death that made you leave the magical world." He watched as Alistair paled dramatically, and knew he'd hit the jackpot. "What really made you leave, then?" he mused, almost to himself.

Call was just amazed that Jasper was being (sort of) civil.

 **(Her eyes... dying strength.)**

"Indeed," said Rufus. "They have been the cause of mystery for 12 long years now, yet I feel that the reason behind them will come up in these books." At this, he shot Call a significant glance that made everybody immediately apprehensive as to what those words were.

 **(As he read... KILL THE CHILD.)**

Call closed the book and laid it aside, knowing that this was the reason that his father had retreated from the magical world. It had been because of him all along, and Call couldn't help but feel guilty due to that.

"So," Call spoke into the tension-laden air. "Who wants to read next?"

There was silence.


	4. Chapter 4 - Top Ten Tips

**So... no matter how much I wish it, I do not own the Magesterium serires.**

 **Sorry about the long wait.**

 **To Star – Thanks for your review. To clarify, only Drew and Alex know for sure that Call is Constadine, although Alistair suspects (and will soon tell Rufus his suspicions), as this is set at the beginning of the Iron Trial. The books appear around the time that Alex arrives with sandwiches in Chapter Ten.**

 **Also, does anybody have any suggestions for characters to add to my _See With True Sight_** **story? If you do, please comment on that story with your suggestions.**

 **In brackets ( and bold ) = text from the books**

 **EOM's = Evil Overlord Minions – Alex and Drew**

 **Warning: there will be mild swearing in this chapter.**

 **THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WHY MAGIC IS BAD: TOP TEN TIPS FOR THE ASPIRING MAGE**

"Call-" Alistair began, and Call cut him off with a grin. Only Aaron and Tamara coyuld see the desperate pleading in his eyes: _not now._

"I'll read," Aaron volunteered, always the peace keeper, reaching for the book. Call grinned at him, causing butterflies to ignite in Aaron's stomach and a dark blush crawl up in his cheeks, as Call relinquished the book to him.

When Alistair opened his mouth – possibly to protest – Aaron shot him a glare, a silent message – _Later_.

Aaron opened the book and commenced reading.

 **(Callum Hunt was … not in a good way.)**

"Of course that delinquent wasn't," Jasper sneered, causing Tamara to shoot him an actual death glare that made him cower and shrink where he sat – Tamara had released him and gone to sit near Call.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Drew and Alex were desperately attempting to not draw attention to themselves, but both had identical thoughts drifting through their heads at that moment.

 _He's the **Enemy Of Death,** you imbeciles. What did you think he was going to be famous for? Being a choirboy and helping little old ladies across the road?_

They leaned forwards, eagerly anticipating recitations of their Master's evil.

 **~Normal POV~**

 **(Famous for … angry 12-year old.)**

Aaron looked at Call sadly. He had once been like that as well – full of angry, churned-up rage. He knew from experience – that kind of anger was lonely.

Drew and Alex had deflated. That wasn't evil – maybe he was hiding his true talents until he passed through the first Gate Of Control.

 **(Call's perpetual … earlier attempts.)**

"They do not!" protested Call, from where he was sitting. Alistair simply arched one eyebrow at him and said "Miss Mackintyre's Chevrolet." Call immedaitely subsided, causing everybody to look at Alistair in curiosity. He mouthed _tell you later_ and they immediately settled back down.

 **(He was often … mayor knew him.)**

"Ooh, really?" asked Tamara. "You must have good networking skills, then."

Alistair just face palmed, whilst Call grimanced and gestured for Aaron to continue, which he did,. Intruiged.

 **(It would … snake's dinner menu.)**

Jasper was rolling with laughter, and even Master Rufus cracked a wry grin. Drew and Alex were beginning to think that Constadine had been damaged during the transferral of his soul.

Call shot Aaron a _Read Now_ glare. Aaron, still shaking with supressed giggles, obliged.

 **(He never expected … back the mole rat.)**

"Awwww," Tamara cooed, oblivious to the blamk stares and checks for the Apocalypse – Tamara Rajavi was acting like a _girl._ "You rescued the mole rat from it's dire fate, and yet was still forced to give it back."

The EOM's were beginning to wonder if the damage from the soul transferral was contagious.

 **(Call's father … bad as magic.)**

"What!" came the general outcry. Call and Alistair tried to hide – Alistair because he didn't want or need pity, thank you very much, and Alistair because everybody was being scary.

"You … You -" Tamara was lost for words. Magic had been an integral part of her upbringing, magic was the best part of yourself – and Call had been told that it was a BAD THING? No wonder he'd looked like a ghost when his name had been called at the Trial. That was practically blasphemy!

Aaron was similarly hoeeified. Magic was his only way out of the foster homes he kept being shunted off to, and to be told that that magic was bad? Poor Call.

The EOM's were equally aghast. Their leader had been manipulated into believing that magic was bad?! They were equal parts shocked and murderous. A glance was shared and a descision reached – unless he made a binding Earth vow, Alistair Hunt would be removed as the guardian for Callum Hunt, and then possibly murdered by the vengeful teens currently in the room.

Jasper had a look of dawning comprehension. So little Gimpy Limpy had been brainwashed into believing that magic was bad? How horrid – for Jasper. Maybe if he'd tried a little bit, and just been rubbish at magic, then he, Jasper DeWinter, would have had his rightful place as Master Rufus' apprentice! His hatred grew.

Aaron, desperate to defuse the tension, read on.

 **(Callum fidgeted … if he wasn't.)**

Everybody immediately thought about how sad that was – nobody should go unwanted at their own school.

 **(Again and again … instead of your own.)**

Tamara now had a look of realisation at just how somebody so powerful had managed to do so badly at the time, and the room momentarily filled with a disgusted silence at Alistai's actions. How dare he mess up his child's WHOLE ENTIRE FUTURE!

 **(Call rubbed … easy to fail.)**

More death glares and wishes were sent Alistair's way – making your child hate his own magic … that was a fate worse than death when it slipped out of your control and _**fucking consumed you alive!**_

 **(Just down … restless energy.)**

Alex smirked and was about to make an innuendo about just what Call could do with that restless energy, but Drew elbowed him and shot him a glare that clearly said _Don't draw attention to yourself, fool!_

 **(He was exempt … get worse.)**

Alistair's face was a mask of pure sorrow and regret. If only he had paused to replenish his energy, that fateful day on the mountain, then his son may not walk with a limp now. He chastised himself. There was no point in dwelling on what might have been.

 **(Call sighed … perfectly... unlike Call.)**

Master Rufus closed his eyes briefly in sorrow at the self-loathing the child contained.

 **(He looked down … his leg.)**

"Yeah, with _his leg_." Jasper snarked. "It's only his mental issues that were apparent."

Call opened his mouth, his face a mask of fury, when Aaron beat him to the punch. "Shut it, DeWinter. Absolutely _nobody nut you_ actually gives a shit about what spews out of your hateful mouth, so SHUT UP."

Everybody stared in undisguised awe at Aaron, and Tamara muttered something about it _always being the quiet ones,_ as she gestured for him to continue, which he did, a pink blush staining his cheeks.

 **(But you could … never that.)**

Cue another round of death glares and plots for Alistair. The EOM's actually got out paper and pens, attempting to look like they were plotting a humiliating prank, but they were really plotting Alistair's murder.

 **(He heard … beside her.)**

"Oh, that's the girl you tried to warn at the Trial, wasn't it?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah," Call sighed. "I was just trying to warn her that she was gonna die getting lost in the tunnels, or be eaten by an eyeless fish." He chuckled mirthlessly. "But she asked me to not talk to her, so as to not damage her chances when it came to deciding who got in or not. Ironic, huh?"

Aaron read on, feeling slightly worried for Call's mental stability. Maybe being dropped as a baby had done more damage to his head than his leg?

 **("Good luck … warn her.)**

"Yeah, that turned out real well." Tamara drawled sarcastically. "Would you mind … not talking to me?" with a perfect imitation of Kylie's whiny, stuck-up voice. Everybody burst out laughing, especially when Alex superimposed Kylie's face atop Tamara's own.

Alistair straightened in shock at the illusion, a pressing question whirling through his mind. If Kylie had failed the Trial – which she had =- then she had never entered the Magesterium. If that was the case, then _**how had Alex known what she looked like?**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Suspicions and Surprises

**Hiya! So, I won't be updating next week and the week after - most likely -as it's my mock exams.**

 **Star – That's all going to be explained in this chapter.**

 **To anybody else reading this story – You may want to check out Ch2 of _See With True Sight,_ (one of my stories)as it might just interest you.**

 **So, on with the story!**

SUSPICIONS AND SECRETS

With a narrow-eyed glance that nobody clocked, Alistair nodded at Aaron to continue reading. As he did, Alistair cast his mind back, going over all of the EOM's inconsistencies.

 **(Lots of kids … the movies.)**

'No, it's way better!' Call exclaimed, with many of the others chiming in – except for Alistair and the EOM's, though only Alistair noticed the latter, and everybody assummed that the former was just grumpy.

 **(At that moment … warning her.)**

'True enough,' shrugged Call.

 **("Call." his father … "Are you ready?")**

'Sherlock Holmes,' laughed Tamara. 'Your comparisons – honestly, Call.'

 **(Call shrugged … the parking lot.)**

Rufus rolled his eyes. 'He broke records by being the first _ever_ person to receive a negative score at the Iron Trial, and I still chose him as my apprentice.' He lowered his voice to a fake-sympathetic whisper. 'It wouldn't have worked.'

 **("That seems … what he wanted.)**

Alistair face palmed. He'd been tense, yes, but he really could have just prepared Call for the First Gate himself ( _or arranged to have his magic bound before he knew about it_ , a sly voice whispered in his mind.) then he'd never had had to send his child to the Magesterium. People died there, after all!

 **(All Call knew … hours later.)**

Alistair winced – both at the reminder of his actions that day, and at all of the death glares aimed in his direction. 'Sorry, Call, I was really stressed that day.'

Call nodded with a weak smile.

 **(Now his father … potential for magic.)**

'That's a horrible thing to say,' hissed Tamara. Everybody looked at her as she gave Alistair an I'm-going-to-crush-you-like-a-bug glare.

Despite himself, Alistair gulped. The Rajavi's had always been one scary badass family.

 **(Call had … blacked out.)**

There was silence.

Alistair's face was a blank mask. The only thing that showed his _fury_ was his vengeful magic, hissing and snapping around him in sharp rage. They had _knocked him out!?_ That school hadn't told him that!

As Alistair plotted the death of the bullies who'd dared harm _his_ child, Aaron carried on reading.

 **(He must … father disagreed.)**

'It was awesome.' Call stage whispered, to muffled snorts of laughter from Tamara and Aaron. Jasper's lip twitched in spite of himself.

Alex and Drew's eyes had grown wide in momentary shock. This incident had been described to them before today. It was the day that Drew's father had finally found the body that their master now inhabited.

 **("Magic runs … mages do?")**

'Kinda,' said Jasper, sounding somewhat nice. 'What?' He asked the incredulous glances. 'Just because the One-Legged wonder's crap at magic, doesn't mean he didn't make a fair point.'

Shaking his head at the backhand comment to Call, Aaron continued reading.

 **("Mages down … to their tunnels.")**

'That doesn't sound at all creepy, does it?' Rufus remarked dryly, raising one sardonic eyebrow.

'Yeah, you did well – right up until the whole _"don't use your magic again"_ thing,' said Tamara, glaring. 'Otherwise, that was actually quite a good lecture on magic. Did it ever occur to you that you could have just become a teacher, and prepared Call for the First Gate yourself?'

Alistair face palmed and muttered 'Oh, it did occur to me … about five minutes ago.'

 **("That's where … ever know.")**

'Yes, it's not like we're responsible teachers, who keep an eye on our students or anything, is it?' snapped Rufus, affronted at the insinuations. He'd taught Alistair himself.

 **(Call licked … absolutely had to.)**

'Raised about knowing how brave you were, my arse,' sniffed Jasper. 'Everybody should know their parents.' he explained, with a melancholy tone, when everybody shot him enquiring looks.

 **("Yes she did … his neck.)**

'Chaos-ridden.' breathed Alistair, his eyes growing wide. He pulled Rufus into the corner and began murmuring into his ear. Occasionally words drifted across the room 'Call … Contstadine … magic ...dreams,' until Rufus noticed and put up a privacy shield.

Unbeknownst to anybody else, the EOM's eyes had grown wide. Had that dream given Alistair the final puzzle piece? Had he figured out that Call was actually the Enemy? Oh, this was very, _very_ bad.

 **(Other kids … back together.)**

There was a sorrowful silence.

'No wonder your dad hates magic so much,' Aaron remarked. 'They haven't done anything for him and his, have they?'

At everybody's enquiring glance – had magic aided him at some point, then? - he blushed and busied himself reading.

 **(They whizzed past … mess up tests.)**

'Easy to mess up, yes.' Call snarked. 'Easy to not get picked' – he gestured around him – 'Obviously not.'

 **(The car swung … dirt roads.)**

'Thank God Stebbins isn't here,' muttered Tamara. 'Tell you later.' she added, flickering her gaze momentarily towards the talking adults.

 **(Suddenly, the … against his jeans.)**

'Last time I ever wore those,' laughed Call, with the rest of his group rolling their eyes at him.

Call, though, was only pretending to ignore the eyes of Drew and Alex boring into him. He may be young, but if they stared any harder and more obviously, then he'd burst into flames. Call imagined that that was partly what his dad and Rufus were discussing.

 **~PERSPECTIVE CHANGE: RUFUS AND ALISTAIR~**

Rufus gaped at Alistair in shock as he put up a privacy shield. What on earth was he playing at?

Bind his own son's magic? Callum was Constadine? Pure madness! After all, the Enemy had signed the Treaty after the Cold Massacre, hadn't he?

He sighed and admitted defeat. 'Let's wait and see, shall we?' he asked, whilst mentally m,aking plans for Alistair to be shipped off to the nearest mental hospital.

Rufus sighed and went to take down the privacy shield.

'Wait!' Alistair blurted out.

Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten … in several languages. 'What _now?_ ' hwe growled as he spun around.

'Kylie never passed the Iron Trial, correct?' Alistair began hurriedly.

'No, she did not,' Rufus said stiffly, wanting an end to Alistair's ridiculous conspiracy theories.

'Rufus, Alex Strike wasn't at The Iron Trial, was he? So _how does he know what Kylie looks like?_ '

Silence.

Then – daening comprehension.

'A spy for the Enemy.' Rufus breathed. 'Seeking out his master whilst he's still weak, in a new body.'

'Not just Alex.' Alistair remarked grimly. 'I believe that over there is in on it, too. Please hear me out. Who has stayed silent for practically the entire reading, so as not top drew attention to themselves? Who has been overly familiar to Alex, yet attempts to hide it? Drew Wallace.

'Watch them like I have, Rufus. We'll … wait and see.'

With that he turned on his heel, tore down the privacy shield, and walked towards his son, leaving Rufus to stare at him in horror, lost in his own thoughts.

'What did I miss?'

 **~PERSPECTIVE CHANGE END~**

'What did I miss?' Alistair's voice rang out as he strode towards the little group.

'We were just discussing the total and utter annihilation of my jeans.' Call remarked dryly.

'Ah, yes,' he sighed. 'Let's finish the chapter, and then I'll read. I want to learn how you messed up so badly that you were given _negative_ points.'

Jasper snickered at that but stopped abruptly at Tamara's patented _kill you dead_ look. Much like Alistair earlier, he gulped and shrank where he sat, hoping to not incite her ire any more.

Aaron carried on.

 **(As they walked … were the mages.)**

'And that's the end of the chapter,' said Aaron, tossing Alistair the book. 'How very dramatic.'

'Just like Call then,' snickered Tamara. 'I've never met a bigger drama queen.' Call sent her a betrayed glare.

'Right, let's read abot the worst Trial that I have ever had the misfortune of attending.' remarked Master Rufus, joining them from his little Horror Corner.

Call opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it. To be honest, it probably had been the worst. After all, kids with no magic had done better than him.

 **And we are DONE! Thank the gods for snow days and the glorious English weather!" Let's give them a big hand (*insert applause here*)**

 **Forgot to say that the Magesterium isn't mine, it belongs to the wonderful Holly Black and Cassandra Clare.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Worst Trial

**Hi, here's another chapter before my exams start!**

 **I don't own the Magesterium.**

 **Warning: VERY mild swearing.**

 **Please review!**

 **THE WORST TRIAL**

Alistair picked up the book and began to read.

' **Chapter Two** '

 **(There were only … green-skinned.)**

'Honestly, we're mages, not warlocks or non-human creatures.' muttered Rufus indignantly.

 **(To his disappointment … fashion statement.)**

'I know now,' Call muttered, attempting to lighten the mood.

'True,' sighed Alistair.

 **(The tallest … stands shake.)**

'God, we're not _that_ heavy,' Tamara scowled at the insinuation that she was fat. (as all women do)

 **("So that's … curtain of her hair.)**

'Ooh, that's me!' squeaked Tamara.

 **("Sorry," Call … covered in dirt.)**

You certainly were by the end,' Aaron teased.

'True enough,' Call laughed back. 'What was it in the end – ink, burning goop, and blood? _Great_ fashion day for me.' At the end, his voice was thick with sarcasm.

'Wait – blood?' Jasper burst out, horrified.

'Oh, didn't you know? Master Rufus took my blood to aid him in an illegal necromantic ritual, where the blood of an untainted innocent was required.' He beamed beatifically at their stunned expressions.

And promptly burst out laughing.

'Oh!' he exclaimed, holding on to his sides. 'Your _faces_!'

Alistair continued reading with a scowl, ignoring the fact that his 12-year-old son had just gotten one over on him.

 **("Hey, Tamara!" A … Call.)**

'Me!' cheered Jasper, whilst everybody face palmed at him so clearly stating the obvious.

 **(The boy said … die underground.)**

'Woe, how optimistic of you, Call,' Aaron remarked dryly.

'I know, I have such an optimistic attitude, don't I?' Call grinned.

Everybody – even the EOM's – rolled their eyes at that statement.

 **(That thought … seated near him.)**

'Me!' smiled Aaron, whilst everybody just looked on. Aaron was just one of those likeable people – and Jasper most certainly was not.

 **(Call didn't bother … bored to death.)**

There were muffled snickers from the rest of the apprentice group.

 **("Please keep … like icicles.)**

'Wow,' breathed everybody who had been there, and for those who hadn't – it sounded really cool.

 **(The blond boy … pony school?")**

'Bloody pony school,' snickered Call, but he shut up at a _be polite_ glance from his dad.

 **(Wondered a boy … being talked about.)**

Tamara smiled sadly and gestured for Alistair to continue reading. He obliged, with a sympathetic glance at her. He'd heard tell of what had happened to the Rajavi's eldest daughter.

 **("So what happens … higher than he wanted.)**

Low growls were heard as everybody glared at Alistair, who paled slightly.

 **(As he furiously … swallowed some.)**

'Somebody's got control issues,' sang Jasper mockingly, as he grinned at Call, whose temper slipped – again – and caused the sand pile that was still in the middle to explode over everybody.

 **(Everyone in … with the ink.")**

Rufus shot his students a death glare, and they shrank where they sat, their faces paling slightly.

'If I find out that _anybody_ in my apprentice group uses that term,' he hissed, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. 'I promise that I will _personally_ arrange for your magic to be bound myself! That kind of language can lead to a Devoured, you fools!'

 **("Nice look … not thinking about.)**

Rufus face-palmed, completely and utterly aghast at the nonsense that Alistair had spewed to his son. 'Alistair, you idiot,' he groaned. 'I taught you better than that, didn't I? That kind of language could have led to your own _child_ ,' he injected the word with just enough sarcasm to be detected by Alistair alone – after all, there was no way that Call _was_ Constadine. 'becoming a gods-damned Devoured!'

Alistair's eyes were wide in shock and fear as he contemplated the possible consequences that his actions could have lead to.

 **("Callum Hunt!" She … not to hear.)**

'I would, if there was a crazy lurching after me, yelling that he hoped the eyeless fish would eat me!' exclaimed Jasper, with a fake horrified look on his smug little face.

Oh, how Call's fist itched to punch that fake horrified look away and replace it with a real one, but he (barely) restrained himself.

 **(Master Milagros … first place.)**

'Terrible, yes. But not get into magic school – eh, no.' Call murmured thoughtfully.

 **(I will … his hand.)**

There were muffled – and not so muffled – snickers and grins from everybody not Jasper. Master Rufus tried to look disapproving, but failed miserably as he gestured for Alistair to continue reading.

 **(Instead of … enjoying himself.)**

'Probably was – until Call had his turn.' Aaron muttered to Tamara.

 **("But it's … was saying.)**

There were hisses of sympathy all around at that.

Call blushed and stared at the floor, just wishing to be _left alone_.

 **(Master Rockmaple … day for him.)**

'And its not over yet.' remarked Rufus dryly.

 **("Get out," … like hatred.)**

' _Connard!_ ' Alistair swore in French. He'd been very careful to not teach Call that language, so that he wouldn't corrupt his child. He had no idea that Call had gone and looked up the words on Google Translate years ago.

 **(Like the smell of burning, the word _freak_ carried through the air.)**

Everybody's previous hatred of Alistair instantly transferred to Jasper, and they all gave him death glares – until Tamara broke his nose.

There was no denying the look of supreme satisfaction upon her face as cartilage crunched beneath her fist.

'Who wants to read next?' Alistair asked the room at large.

'I will,' volunteered Rufus, who knew what was coming next.

The fire and water and blood.

 **Connard = asshole**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fire and Water and Blood

**NOTICE – I WON'T POST NEXT WEEK AND WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY AND FRIDAY OF THE WEEK AFTER BECAUSE I HAVE MY MOCK EXAMS FOR MY GCSE.**

 **I don't own the Magesterium.**

 **Warning – mild swearing.**

 **Thanks to my awesome little bro who helped me on this chapter. (For about 2 words, but it's the thought that counts.)**

 **This is the last of the chapters that I've written so far, so I need to get more paper and write some new chapters, so my next update may be a little late.**

 **On with the story!**

 **FIRE AND WATER AND BLOOD**

'I'll read,' said Rufus, as he took the book and opened it to the next page.

' **Chapter Three** ,' he began.

 **(Master Rockmaple marched … mouth gape.)**

There was some good-natured snickering from the rest of the apprentice group. Jasper was too busy trying to fix his broken nose to say anything. (Thank the gods.)

 **(Call started to … around classrooms.)**

'That wasn't even sarcasm,' Call informed the room at large, who were laughing. 'That was just my honest opinion at the time. Of course, now I spend my days moving sand from pile to pile, so I have no reason to say anything.'

 **(Aaron was … sucking on it.)**

Tamara mock-frowned and whispered fake-sympathetically 'You're not a very strong mage if you have to open yourself to the elements to levitate a piece of paper, Jasper.'

Rufus quickly carried on in an attempt to defuse the rising tension.

 **( _What a weirdo_ , Call thought.)**

'Indeed,' choruses Rufus' group, laughing at Jasper – who'd finally managed to (sort of) fix his nose by pushing it back into place. It looked pathetic.

 **(But then Jasper … to the ground.)**

'So you opened yourself to the elements, in a highly dangerous ritual … to show off?' asked Tamara incredulously. Then she clapped, as slowly and sarcastically as she could. When she next spoke, her words were laced with sarcasm. 'Well done, Jasper.'

Jasper wisely stayed silent, not wishing to incite her ire again so soon.

 **("Jasper, that's … Kylie.)**

When her name was mentioned, Alistair and Rufus exchanged an unobtrusive glance.

Tamara and Aaron just laughed – silently – as they remembered what came next.

 **("Callum?" said … fused to the desk.)**

Aaron and Tamara were openly laughing now, as were the EOM's – they ARE human, and can appreciate a humorous situation.

 **("Who did this?" demanded … do alone.")**

'I shall be having words with Rockmaple over how he conducts himself around our aspirants and students.' Rufus muttered angrily. The man had been nothing but derisive to Call during the whole Trial, and he wouldn't put up with it.

 **(By that point, Callum was most grateful that it would all soon be over.)**

There was a nod of agreement from Call who said 'It wasn't the end, though – that was merely the beginning.'

 **(This time, the … they were discussing.)**

'Hypocritical arse wanted me to turn my back on the first interesting person I'd met all day,' Aaron moaned, annoyed at Jasper and his arseholiness.

 **(Call sighed. This … with his dad.)**

'Yeah, right.' he muttered petulantly.

 **("Callum Hunt," called … presence of magic.)**

Rufus' voice gave out from pure shock, and many just stared at Call as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Feeling magic was a very rare gift – it came along probably once every five generations, and no two were exactly the same. So that meant maybe one every … 150 years or so.

On top of that, being able to feel magic to such an extent whilst untrained meant that Call would likely develop the ability to _see_ magic, which would permit Call to access the Deep Magyks. There hadn't been a known Wielder (their title) for over 1000 years.

Thank Magic he'd picked Callum as his apprentice, thought Rufus, as he turned back to the book. Bindings of magic (as far as he was aware) didn't work on Wielders, as their innate connection to the magic meant that the Binding was instantly shattered, and most likely killed the one who had attempted it, more often than not. The Deep Magyks would have killed Call if he wasn't trained.

 **(The mage spoke … a macademia nut.)**

Many burst out laughing at this, including Rufus himself. It had been a long time since he'd heard such a funny description of himself.

 **(He stood up … do better-)**

'A shame that didn't last,' Rufus lamented.

 **(-but that didn't … and sputtering flame.)**

'Wow.' Tamara was all starry-eyed. 'You're so powerful, Call. Do you know that Constadine Madden himself only managed to keep the flame going for thirty seconds, and even then he was trying his best to enter the Magesterium. You did it for over a minute at this point, and even then you're deliberately sabotaging yourself.'

Alistair and Rufus exchanged startled looks. They'd forgotten that. If Call was that powerful at just age 12, then maybe he wasn't lost after all?

For all they knew, Call may even have become the predominant soul, pushing out most of Madden's characteristics – chaos ability would have been taken, but locked into Constadine's body. However, the famous charm had most certainly been kicked to the curb, because Alistair had never met a surlier 12-year-old.

Rufus then realised that he'd been sitting in silence looking gormless for several minutes. He shook himself and continued to read.

 **("I taught both … into Call's palms.)**

'What?' cried out just about everybody in shock.

Alistair nodded thoughtfully. He knew where the blood came from, now.

 **(He dropped … her death.)**

A shocked gasp interrupted the reading. Everybody turned to look at Drew, who was a milky-white colour and seemed as though he was going to faint. 'Y-y-you could have become a Devoured.' Drew stuttered in pure shock.

Everybody flinched at that horrible thought -especially Tamara, what with Ravan being one of their number.

 **("Stop it! Stop … to a board.)**

'The bowl was infused with an Earth Master's magic.' explained Rufus to the enquiring looks he was being thrown. 'Call shouldn't have been able to crack the bowl, much less shatter it.'

 **("You may go … plastic. What happened?")**

'Hmm … ' Tamara began mock thoughtfully. 'First I exploded a pen, then I set a rubber ball on fire. After that, I fused paper to a table and nearly became a Devoured. How was your afternoon?' she quipped.

 **("I messed up … did really well.")**

Hateful glares were thrown Alistair's way, and the EOM's continued with the list of murder plans that they had abandoned.

 **("If by 'really … Gummi Bears. Okay?")**

Tamara gagged. That sounded utterly disgusting.

 **("Yeah," Call said, … scores came in.)**

'How dare you,' snarled Tamara, unable to contain herself any longer. 'You little shit. Magic is a _gift_ , and you want your own son to give it up and hate it, you cretinous piece of slime? You disgust me!'

By this point she was towering above Alistair, yelling as he cowered away from her.

Tamara spat at his feet, turned on her heel, and stalked off to sit next to Call, pulling him close with a venomous glare at Alistair as Rufus continued reading.

 **(Call let himself … this over with.)**

'You certainly got it over with,' joked Aaron, lightly elbowing Call.

 **(Call thought, barely … the transmission again.)**

There were a few snorts of laughter.

 **("Does anyone have … won't get picked.")**

Call raised his eyebrow, a _that'll work_ expression etched onto his face.

 **("Very well!" boomed … crowd. "Aaron Stewart.")**

There were whoops and applause from Rufus' apprentice group.

 **(There was a … compete with him.)**

'Avengers Assemble!' cried Aaron, shooting to his feet. Alex quickly illusioned a Captain America shield onto his arm as well, and everybody was startled at the instant resemblance to Captain America.

 **(Then, with a … to Master Rufus.)**

At the enquiring looks, Aaron told them quietly that if it didn't come up in the books, he'd tell them after.

 **(Rufus cleared his … have annoyed Call.)**

'Next one wasn't at the top, though.' laughed Call. 'More like the very bottom.'

 **(Master Rufus's dark … of Call's world.)**

'God, it certainly felt that way,' Call groused. 'I was sure that I wasn't getting picked, but no, I get picked. Who did I screw over in a past life for Fate to hate me so much?'

 **(There were a … a negative score.)**

Tamara laughed. 'Their faces were priceless!'

 **(Call stared at … into his seat.)**

'Bloody child abuse,' muttered Call. 'When we leave for the holidays, I'm ringing Childline.' **(A/N: I'm not sure id Childline exists in America, but it does for the purpose of the story. I am in no way, shape or form condoning child abuse.)**

 **("Absolutely not," Alistair … boy stays here.")**

'Yeah, not at all creepy.' mumbled Drew sarcastically, then blushed when everybody eyeballed him.

 **(Call's dad came … the First Gate.")**

'Stupidly, it had only just occurred to me,' said Alistair.

 **("You've had 12 … has to be.")**

'If I'd known what lies you've been feeding him, then I would have pushed to have had your guardianship of him removed before the Assembly.' Rufus told him, disgusted at the way that he was acting. 'No matter how well-trained the child was.'

 **("Look at his … were thinking now.)**

'Most likely 'That child's insane.'' Jasper "helpfully" contributed.

 **("Call!" His father … he was gone.)**

'And the room breathes a sigh of relief.' Alex joked. He'd (finally) noticed the suspicious glances that Alistair and Rufus shot them when they didn't participate, so he had gestured for Drew to join in, and had begun participating himself, so as to drew off any suspicions.

 **("Here," said a … to be safe.")**

Everybody had a laugh at the devil-may-care attitude that Call had adopted then – even Call.

 **(Master Rufus nodded … in Call's direction.)**

'And thus began a feud that has continued for all of … a month!' cried Call in mock surprise.

 **Did you enjoy? Please review!**

 **I can't believe that 'eyeballed' came up with spellcheck! That's like saying 'maunge' isn't a real word! Stupid spellcheck.**

 **Since when is 'arse' not a word? Stupid computer.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Journey

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I will make an effort to update more frequently, I promise.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE MAGESTERIUM SERIES!**_

 **So, please review and tell me this – shall I add more characters to the reading as time goes on, or take any away? (Like remove Drew after Book One, bring in Anastasia Tarquin for Book Four, ECT.)**

 **I have now read** _ **The Golden Tower**_ **, and it was so worth the wait.**

 **WARNING THERE IS A SWEARWORD**

 **STORY OF THE POST – The Spiderling Named Peter Parker by** _ **Viet Devil.**_ **This story is about what if there was a school trip to SI directly after the Oscorp one where Peter was bitten? You should read it.**

 **I may also be writing Death Note fanfics as well, now that I have read and completed the series that my friend Samuel (who likes fanfics, yay!) lent me. We literally spent a whole lunchtime looking up our favorite anime pairings online, lol.**

 **So, past my rambling, and on with the story!**

* * *

 **THE JOURNEY**

Tamara reached over and snagged the book from Rufus' hands, sending Call a playful wink. "Let's see what you think of the Magesterium, Call."

He could have kissed her for – mostly - dispelling the tension. Well, she was really pretty, so he could have kissed her anyway.

Tamara began to read.

" **Chapter Four"  
(The sun was … forced to stay.)**

Alistair fixed Call with a disappointed look as he silently squirmed. "I _would_ reprimand you – but Kylie was being a bitch. Don't do it again."

Call breathes a sigh of relief.

 **(It was the … to look frightening.)**

Aaron told him: "Call, I hate to break it to you, but you just looked really constipated."

There were muffled snickers, and Call turned on them all with mock indignation. "Whose side are you on?" he asked.

"Aarons!" was the general reply.

He huffed.

 **(Eventually, Aaron gave … all he cared.)**

"And now, we're like the Golden Trio of Hogwarts!" Call exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you're Ron." Tamara told him

The pair ignored her and began arguing over who was Harry.

Boys.

 **(Finally, the ceremony … had it anymore.)**

"Indeed," Alistair surprised hem all by saying. "The DeWinter family lost their fortune after the Second Mage war." **(A/N: Can't remember of this is true or not.)**

 **("You're a liar," Jasper … sentences in Babylonian.)**

"It kind of was," remarked Tamara. "Every child _dreams_ of getting into the Magesterium and you want to go home?" She shook her head, muttering about idiots.

 **("You have no… his last birthday.)**

"Still wouldn't have worked." Call grumped. "And Master Rufus won't let me use the tornado-phone thingy."

"Ether phone, Call," Rufus corrected, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 **(He just wanted … nature. Or something.)**

"Good thing you were paying attention" Rufus remarked dryly.

 **(Call tried to … any windows, right?")**

"Wow, drama queen much." Drew muttered, rolling his eyes. He'd seen glances thrown his way, and he needed to throw off suspicion.

 **("Uh," Aaron said, holding … a raving weirdo.)**

"She's actually really annoying," Jasper volunteered. Everybody quickly checked for signs of the Apocalypse – Jasper was being nice to Call!

 **("I mean, she … any better now.)**

There were sighs at the stupidity that was Callum Hunt.

 **("They being something … Friend of Death?")**

There were snickers.

 **("It's not like … kill them all.")**

Everybody looked somber, especially the adults, who remembered the Cold Massacre.

 **("He expected them … did you say?")**

"Uh-oh," Call mumbled.

 **("Nothing." Call sat … of his mouth.)**

"Ah, you're one of _those_ people." Aaron's gaze was filled with understanding.

 **("You are a … what to think.)**

"True," Aaron piped up."At the minute, you're less like Harry, more like Draco. You're just spouting your dad's ideas and beliefs. Make up your own mind!"

 **(The silence was … inside of them-)**

"Like my nightmare," Call butted in.

 **(But otherwise they … here we come.")**

That got a few good-natured laughs.

 **(But Tamara wasn't paying … to look around.)**

"And that's the end of the chapter," Tamara closed the book and held it out. "One more chapter and them a break? I think some of us need it." She shot Call a glance that went unnoticed by him, but Alistair caught it and understood. He needed to make things right with his son.


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome To The Death Tra- Er

**HELLO! I AM ALIVE!**

 **I am going to sort of round robin updating now, and I might add more stories over time. I will also attempt to update more frequently, but I can't promise anything until my exams are over.**

 **Random Guy – yup, that'll be awkward. Haha it'll be funny though. Alistair just sweatdropping and deliberately avoiding eye contact lol. I bet Call will be holding back Tamara like 'Mo you can't kill him.' Lol.**

 **Aibhilin P – Please bear in mind that he is using French just so that he can swear without repercussions from the ghost of his wife. (I imagine Sarah would kick his ass for swearing around their kid, even if said kid was a mass-murderer reincarnated.) I also thought it mean wanker, but there is a reason that I am failing French.**

 **Story of the post: Take a Shot by** _ **Silver Pup**_ **. Bilbo wakes up after dying of old age to a few months before the Dwarves come to go to Erebor. It does contain male/male pairings DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH TRA- ER, MAGESTERIUM**

"Me!" Jasper reached out and, showing off, used air magic to float the book to himself. Tamara responded by raising an eyebrow at Call, who sighed, went over, and smacked him on the head. He rolled his eyes at her as he sat down, and she nodded, satisfied.

Everybody just blinked in surprise at the closeness that the apprentice group (plus Jasper) exhibited. Besides, didn't Call and Jasper hate each other's guts?

"Chapter Five." Jasper read.

 **(Call was standing… nearly invisible.)**

"Intentionally." Master Rufus said.

 **(Carved into… laughed self-consciously.)**

"One of those was me." Both Tamara and Aaron admitted at the same time before laughing.

Jasper rolled his eyes. (He'd never admit that one of them was him.)

 **("Long ago, at… even to fly.")**

Call smiled, then panicked slightly. By the end of these books, Alistair would be _so dead_. Tamara was going to murder the poor man slowly and painfully.

 **(Something inside Call… how to fly?)**

Cue death glares at Alistair.

 **(** _ **If you could fly,**_ **whispered a small, treacherous part of his brain,** _ **It wouldn't matter so much that you can't run.**_ **)**

"Oh, Call." Tamara pulled him into a hug, slightly teary-eyed. "We don't care whether or not you can run. You'll always be our friend."

 **("Here, you were… looked the same.)**

"You practically had stars in your eyes." Aaron stated matter-of-factly, then ducked Tamara's swatting hand.

 **(Master Rufus stepped… being trapped underground.)**

Alex muttered "Wow, great parenting skills. Let's induce claustrophobia in my child."

Everybody turned and eyeballed him, because he hadn't spoken in a while.

 **(Some of his… who wasn't there.)**

"Master Rufus, can we remove custody?" Tamara whispered to him.

"Not yet. Wait and watch."

 **(Master Rufus held… his coming here.)**

"Not possible, I'm afraid." Master Rufus solemnly informed them. "Your magic is so strong, that it would have resisted being bound."

 **(They walked one… all the students.)**

"Urgh, that's really creepy." Tamara shuddered.

 **(Next they came… and was gone.)**

Rufus and Alistair exchanged glances. _They can sense his power._

 **("Master Rufus didn't... on the bus.)**

"Like all that attention you paid."Aaron joked, elbowing Call lightly in the ribs.

 **("Very good," said… Call pointed out.)**

Alex rolled his eyes, _this_ idiot was their master. "Magic," he muttered in a sing-song voice.

 **(Rufus reached into… the Magesterium ceiling.)**

General hilarity ensued.

 **("Tamara. Can I… rose from it.)**

"This." Call decided, "Is when you know that you are hungry. Even bologna smells nice."

 **(Aaron leaned in, clearly… was truly transformed.)**

"But…" Call looked adorably confused. "Bologna is actually minging, but what we ate was really nice. This makes NO SENSE!" he tugged on his hair in frustration.

 **("Now you, Tamara." Call… calm down-)**

"Yeah," Call mumbled. "It takes a whole month to calm down, you know."

 **(-and then you… underground river on fire.)**

Everybody laughed for a moment at that, although it would have been impressive if he had accomplished it.

 **(After Master Rufus… soft golden glow.)**

"Weird," Call mumbled.

 **(The bed was… before he did.)**

Jasper closed the book. "And the Chapter of Whining is over!" He announced, shaking his fist in the air as though he had won something.

Call _really_ wanted to get up and punch him, but his leg was starting to hurt. He did the sensible thing and allowed Tamara to hit Jasper and wrest the book from him, which she then threw to him to read. (Both Alex and Drew had declined reading.)

He opened the page.

"Chapter Six."

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Talking and Discoveries

**HELLO!**

 **What I am going to do with my stories (this message will be repeated in all of my ongoing stories) is try to post as much as I can this half-term, as my posting will slow down A LOT when the Easter holidays is finished. This is because I am taking my GCSE's this year.**

 **Story of the post – Sky Bunny by** _ **sakurademonalchemist**_ **. It's a very good story which mainly integrates the KHR characters into the Yu-Gi-Oh world.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE MAGESTERIUM SERIES.**

 **So, on with the story!**

* * *

 **TALKING AND DISCOVERIES**

"Chapter Six," Call read, before Tamara snatched the book away.

"Mope, you need to talk to your dad." She declared, putting the book behind her.

Knowing that when Tamara was in a _mood_ , resistance was futile, Callum complied with her demand.

He and his dad walked into a corner, where Alistair used his mastery over air magic to set up a silencing ward of a kind.

"Call." Alistair drew in a deep breath. This was going to be awkward.

"Why did you never tell me about the words in the ice, Dad? Why are you so against me learning magic? Why did you lie about me surviving the Cold Massacre?"

"Call, I lied for one reason only – to protect you. How eould you honestly feel, knowing that your mother wanted you to die as a baby? Think about it for a moment."

Call did… and found himself wiping away a few tears. HIS OWN MOTHER wanted him to die, and that hurt. "Why, though? Why would Mom want me to die?"

"Because…" Alistair swallowed hard. "…because your mother knew that Constadine Madden's soul was within you."

* * *

Silence. A ringing sound in his ears.

"So…" Call joked. "I'm basically a Horcrux."

Alistair nodded. "I didn't want you learning magic in case it awoke and fed off of you. But now, I think that you may have just absorbed it."

"Huh? Why? Oh, yeah, because I'm really powerful." Call realized. "So, why lie about the Cold Massacre?"

Alistair sighed wearily, looking older than Call had ever seen him. "Because I didn't want word getting out. They would have realized what your mother's last words meant, and they would have attempted to kill you. It would have been even worse if word had gotten out to the remainder of the Enemy's forces – they would have kidnapped you and raised you as the Enemy."

Call swallowed nervously at the thought. "Right. Bad things. Let's just keep it quiet, hmm?"

Alistair took down the silencing ward with a nod.

"Who wants to read?" he asked.

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_

* * *

 **Call is still kind of in shock here, and it hasn't fully sunk in yet. He'll have a freak out later, though.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Metal Cuffs and Breakfast

**Not much to say really… please review, and I don't own the Magesterium series (I wish.)**

 **Story of the Post – Jade Angel by** _ **sakurademonalchemist.**_ **Erika Potter is murdered by her uncle. When she id thrown out of Heaven, she decides that there is nothing left for her in Britain, and that she should take up an old hobby… ballet. Follow this story as she dances in America, gaining the attention of a few supernatural figures along the way…**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **METAL CUFFS AND BREAKFAST**

"Chapter Six," Call read. "Finally."

 **(Call woke up… through the walls.)**

Everybody winced. That sounded like it _hurt._ A lot of them also remembered wanting that noise to stop so that they could **sleep.**

 **(The door of… missing home fiercely.)**

There were slightly sad smiled. Everybody remembered the homesickness.

 **(Tamara pointed behind… onto his pillow.)**

"Ohhh." Tamara and Aaron said in unison. That made a whole lot more sense than Call cuddling with a knife.

 **(He felt his… people have knives.")**

Almost everybody frowned at his nonchalance.

"I saw a lot stranger in some of the care homes." He easily explained.

Tamara reached out and cuddled Aaron close. She imperiously beckoned to Call and Jasper, who joined the cuddle pile. Not that anyone would call it that, or they'd get the stink-eye. Which was about as threatening as a kitten glare.

 **(Tamara crossed the… already hurting leg.)**

Call (and the book) disappeared further into the cuddle pile.

 **("What does it… Bilbo had Sting.)**

"And Thorin had Orcrist." Drew volunteered. Everybody – except for his fellow traitor – jumped, because they had forgotten that he and Alex were there. The pair just blended into the background.

 **("You should call… Tamara was right.)**

"I'm _always_ right." She laughed, releasing them from the cuddle pile. Call pretended to gasp for air.

 **(Someone had left… about to say?")**

"Ohhh, burn." Jasper laughed.

Tamara did nothing but turn to him with a raised eyebrow. The laughter cut off due to sheer fear. Satisfied, Tamara turned back to Call.

 **(Tamara lowered her… determined blond magnet.)**

Snorts turned to laughter as Alistair gave into peer pressure and illusioned Aaron to look like a bar magnet with a blond wig on top.

 **(He bumped Call's…** _ **a prisoner here.**_ **)**

"Everybody thinks that about every school. Don't go thinking you're different." Alex deadpanned.

 **(As Call had… turned to stone.)**

"Ice cream," the younger boys sighed, causing Tamara to huff in annoyance.

 **(Chips of mica… the chandelier, though.)**

Laughs.

 **(He really just… else." Aaron said.)**

Alex laughed and explained. "We always love the Iron Year students' reactions to the food. It's awesome."

 **(Tamara bit back… weenus like Jasper.)**

"Hey!" aforementioned weenus protested.

"Can't deny the truth!" Tamara, Aaron, and Call chorused in unison. They then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 **("He** _ **could**_ **kill… instinct for troublemaking.)**

Laughter reverberated throughout the room as Tamara opened her mouth to deny the claim, closed it, shrugged, and burst out laughing.

 **(The whole room… hushed tone. "Experiments!")**

"Really, Alistair? The poor kid has the complete wrong end of the stick." Rufus muttered.

"Oh, well. What's done is done. Besides, it's amusing to hear him acting like a paranoid conspiract theorist." Alistair replied with soft laughter.

 **(Celia didn't seem… mouth, looking astonished.)**

More muffled laughter from everybody not an Iron Year student.

 **(He expected to… his dad lie?)**

"To protect me," he murmured underneath his breath.

 **(Master Rufus was… Aaron did, too.)**

'Thanks.' Aaron mouthed to Call. Call was actually a lot smarter than he let on, and Aaron – as well as everybody else- had really underestimated him.

 **(Aaron and Call… throw the porridge?)**

Tamara snorted like a pig in amusement, then clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Everyone just laughed.

 **(Tamara turned back… of a mouse.)**

"Bald head and all," Call muttered to 'the squad'. (Tamara, Aaron, and Jasper.)

 **(When he finally… about to begin.)**

"Dun… dun… duuuhhh!" he snapped the book closed, and passed it over for Aaron to read.

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


	12. Chapter 12 - The Entrance Of The Room

**Hey!**

 **So, about my stories: I have chapters written on paper that need to be typed up and posted. What I am going to do is post all of the chapters I have written for these stories, then leave them as I post some other stories that I have written, and so on and so forth until I have posted all of my stories, then I will write more chapters and begin the whole cycle again.**

 **Just to clarify – NONE OF MY STORIES ARE ABANDONED UNLESS SPECIFICALLY STATED, AND I AM NOT PUTTING ANY UP FOR ADOPTION AT THIS TIME.**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY AND LET ME KNOW THAT SOMEBODY ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT MY STORY!_**

 **I am looking for an ROTG fanfic - one where Jack is cursed to human form by Eve Hallows. Please can somebody message me the title/writer so that I can find it, please?**

 **Story Of The Post – Blue Angel by** _ **DayLightDove.**_ **It is a good 'Jack is kidnapped by Death' story. You should check it out!**

 **Anyway, on with MY story!**

* * *

 **THE ENTRANCE OF THE ROOM OF SAND AND BOREDOM**

Aaron opened the book and read dramatically "Chapter Seven."

 **(Call was prepared… it might signal.)**

"Ominous," Alex muttered, with a fake flashlight pointed underneath his face for that creepy effect – which merely emphasized his natural creepiness.

 **(A sheer rock… animated dancing puppets.)**

"The puppets were actually quite creepy and the whole thing seemed like it was a trap to lure in and eat children." Call stated matter-of-factly.

 **(And those had… pile of sand.)**

"And so it began." Call shuddered at the true horror, Tamara ad Aaron shuddering with him.

 **("First, I wish…explode this time.)**

"The ones at the Trial were specifically designed." Rufus explained.

 **(Master Rufus began… said something ominous.)**

"Sad but true." Aaron admitted.

 **(This time, however, he… your sand castle?")**

Everybody laughed at that – even Rufus allowed himself a small snort.

 **(muttered Call under… him in horror.)**

Jasper was rolling on the floor, cackling.

 **(Tamara was the… keep me going.")**

"He'd just bring us back to life and force us to continue – look at the smug smirk on his face!" Call exclaimed.

Rufus had a massive, evil, smug smile on his face.

 **(As difficult as… Refectory this morning.)**

"Me!" Alex waved.

 **(Call squinted at… of believed her.)**

"So did I." Aaron told the room seriously."She had _The Look_ in her eye."

Jasper gasped. " _The Look?"_

Aaron nodded gravely.

Jasper patted Call on the shoulder sympathetically. Poor, poor Call.

 **("Okay," Aaron said, taking… his last school-)**

"How?" Tamara demanded.

"I asked her what she was reading. I learnt my lesson – do NOT disrupt or talk to somebody who is reading, just to ask them what they are reading, especially when they are continually harassed by people asking that question."

 **(-so that seemed… a sinister way.)**

Like Rufus' current smile.

 **(While he was…minute was over.)**

"Dead and gone." Aaron agreed.

 **(Celia glared at… about hurting students.)**

"We do!" Rufus exclaimed in horror. "Master Lemuel shall be investigated."

 **("Tomorrow it's going… Sand and Boredom,)**

"True." Tamara laughed.

 **(to finish sorting. They… understood it now.)**

"Indeed." Call looked more than a little insane. "And I had _no caffeine."_ A tick began beneath his right eye as he turned to Alistair. "Dad, send me a portable coffeemaker, _please_."

 **(** _ **There's got to**_ **… exact same question.)**

Aaron shook his head fondly.

 **(Tamara shook her… cavern eating sand.)**

"Offered directions to the nearest asylum, probably." Call laughed.

 **(The sand didn't… face a mask.)**

"Uh-oh." Jasper muttered mockingly.

 **(Tamara made a… of the room.)**

"To my doom," Call whispered dramatically. Tamara hit him.

 **(Rufus lead him… to the Magesterium.")**

"Another cliffhanger?" Aaron complained, tossing Rufus the book.

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER-**_


End file.
